At the present time existing shoe cover dispensers are either not rational in structure, or too costly. This is especially true for shoe cover dispensers that are required to use special matching shoe covers, and when the special shoe covers need to meet certain requirements in technology and process to be able to ensure proper operation of shoe cover dispensers, leading to the high price of expendable shoe covers so that they do not have the actual characteristics of being inexpensively priced, disposable items. It thus becomes difficult for consumers to afford such special shoe covers which are also difficult to match. These drawbacks restrict the promotion and development of shoe cover dispensers.